Xusxus et Ranran
by eric clutter
Summary: Une sortie en amoureux à une salle qui n'est autre que : le palais des sports de Namimori. Pour l'anniversaire de Xanxus, Byakuran lui chantera une chanson mais... il n'est pas le seul à en avoir préparé une. Deuxième chapitre : pairing surprise.
1. Xusxus et Ranran

****Les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano. La première chanson vient de la comédie musicale : Autant en emporte le vent et est chantée par Dominique Magloire et Vincent Niclot. La deuxième chanson vient de la comédie musicale : Belles belles belles et est interprétée par Fabian Richard et Anjaya. (mais le chanteur original est Claude François)****

**Non je suis pas dingue pour faire une fic sur un tel pairing. Si j'ai fait cette fic, c'est à cause d'Akatsuki Akisa ^^ Si elle avait pas fait un X100 et que je l'avais pas lu, je n'aurais jamais eu l'idée d'écrire une fic pareille. :)**

_Xus-xus et Ran-ran_

Un Jeudi matin, par une belle matinée, deux hommes s'apprêtent à entrer dans une salle.

« Alors que dis-tu de cet endroit ?

- Mpf.

- Tu es toujours aussi loquace à ce que je vois. »

Les deux compagnons et amants, Xanxus et Byakuran. Un couple improbable à ce qu'on dit mais ils s'en foutent royalement. Ils sont actuellement en plein rendez-vous et c'est Ran-ran qui a choisi le lieu où ils se se sont retrouvés : le palais des sports de Namimori. Lieu où se sont produit les plus grandes comédies musicales !

« N'est-ce pas un endroit merveilleux Xus-xus ? Et je l'ai réservé uniquement pour nous deux !

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, déchet !

- Ahaha ! Xus-xus n'aime pas son petit surnom, il est gêné !

- Mpf. »

Ils montèrent sur scène, il y avait juste une table et deux chaises.

« On est censés faire quoi dans cette baraque vide ?

- Voyons, que pouvons-nous faire dans un lieu où il n'y a personne...

- Quoi, tu veux que je te saute ici ? »

La réponse on ne peut plus directe du Chef de la Varia fait rire Byakuran.

« Pas tout de suite, avant cela... »

L'albinos prend les deux mains du brun entre les siennes.

« Dis-moi que tu m'aimes s'il te plaît mon chéri ! »

Une veine apparaît sur le front de Xanxus et en moins d'une seconde, il a un revolver pointé en direction de sa tête.

« Répète-ça pour voir déchet ?

- Oh bien sûr, j'ai dit que... Waaah ! Il vient d'éviter de justesse un tir mais cela ne l'empêche d'être aussi souriant que d'habitude. Voyons Xus-xus, n'est-ce pas normal de vouloir entendre ces mots de la personne que l'on aime ?

- Tu veux vraiment que je te bute ? Comme si je te dirais une telle chose !

- C'est vrai que les seules fois où tu dis que tu m'aimes, c'est pendant qu'on couche ensemble. Cette fois, son visage devient triste. J'aimerais t'entendre prononcer ces mots au quotidien et pas seulement quand on est au lit tous les deux.

- Mpf. Il baisse ses yeux vers le sol. Déchet.

- Ahahahahahaha ! Tu n'es qu'un menteur Xus-xus, tu n'es pas franc avec toi-même ni avec moi ! Tu n'es qu'un vilain menteur !»

L'albinos change d'expression ou plutôt... il semble encore plus joyeux que d'habitude.

« Attention... musique ! »

Un air gaie et joyeux traverse la salle et dure quelques secondes avant que la chanson ne commence vraiment. Et quel meilleur interprète pour cette mélodie que le grand, le magnifique, le supeeeeeeerbe... Ran-raaaaaan !

_Elle a les yeux d'un serpent, mais c'est lui qui rampe devant, elle ment, elle ment._

Tu es fier, tu es sournois, tes hommes sont à tes pieds ou presque. Tu n'es pas le chef de la meilleur unité des assassins des Vongolas pour rien.

_Elle respire l'innocence, mais vous étouffe en silence, elle ment, tout le temps._

Il te suffit d'un regard pour faire fuir les bêtes les plus féroces qui existent et ça, tu le sais bien. Tu es puissant, Xanxus-chan.

_Elle ment, comme un arracheur de dents, se moque se tout, se moque de vous._

Une expression impénétrable, tu ne montres pratiquement aucunes émotions sur ton visage. Celles qui transparaissent le plus souvent c'est la colère, la joie du meurtre et... je crois que c'est tout.

_Elle ment c'est tout, elle ment, elle ment._

Par cette impassibilité qui t'es coutumière, il t'arrive de mentir sur les vrais sentiments que tu éprouves lors de certaines situations. Xus-xus, tu es un vilain garçon et un menteur !

_A dix ans elle en faisait treize, et disait partout, j'en ai seize, elle ment, elle ment, elle ment._

Je te tourne autour en chantant cette chanson aussi gaiement que d'habitude. Je te baise la main, j'essaie de te faire danser avec moi mais je sais que tu ne bougeras point. Ce n'est pas grave, profites-bien de la musique, c'est ton cadeau d'anniversaire Xanxus.

_Avec quelle volupté elle plonge, dans le lait sucré du mensonge, elle ment, tout le temps._

Je te regarde, tu semble aussi expressif que d'habitude, c'est à dire pas du tout, bah, j'ai l'habitude. Pourtant, j'aimerais follement briser ce masque d'insensibilité que tu arbores constamment, ce serait mon rêve le plus cher.

_Elle ment, comme un arracheur de dents, se moque de tout, se moque de nous._

Notre rencontre ne fut pas le fruit du hasard. Nous étions voués à être ensemble, pourquoi ? J'en sais rien mais nous étions voués à nous rencontrer !

_Elle ment c'est tout, elle ment._

Un menteur mais je l'aime comme il est, surtout que pour baiser... c'est un cheval ! On couche ensemble presque tous les jours quand on le peut et chacun y trouve son bon plaisir. Il n'empêche que tu es plus doux et mignon lors du sexe, pourquoi ne peux-tu pas être un peu comme ça au quotidien ? Mais je suppose que c'est trop te demander, mon Xus-xus à moi que j'adore.

_Elle ment, elle ment, comment vous n'êtes pas au courant, elle ment._

Tes amis ou plutôt tes subordonnés te sont fidèles enfin je crois. Je les ai déjà vus et ils sont marrants dans leur genre : Un homo, un épéiste complètement con, un lèche-bottes, un très très très gros pingre, un sadique et... une grenouille demi-portion. On ne s'ennuie jamais à la Varia.

_Mentir, mentir, ah quel plaisir!_

Nous sommes ensemble depuis déjà trois ans. Tu sais que je t'aime et je sais que tu m'aimes. En dépit de ça, je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir pleinement pris possession de ton cœur malgré tout mes efforts ces dernières années mais je n'abandonnerais pas !

_Ne pas tout dire, pas faire souffrir._

Finalement, tu te mets à sourire en ne me quittant pas du regard alors que je continues de danser autour de toi. Ça me réchauffe le cœur de voir l'intérêt que tu me portes et cela donne encore plus envie de continuer ma chorégraphie.

_Tout le monde ment, les maris, les amants._

Je balance les bras en avant et en arrière, je fais un tour sur moi-même. Je lance mon pied en avant et je fais un pas ensuite un pas en arrière pour ensuite lever plusieurs fois mes mains l'une après l'autre quatre ou six fois. Cette petite danse est pour toi mon chou !

_Tout le monde prend, ses petits secrets pour des grands._

Je retire ma veste et je la jette sur la table, il ne me reste plus que mon t-shirt que je déchire de suite de façon à ce que je sois torse nu. Ensuite, je tends les bras respectivement à gauche et à droite et... mes ailes apparaissent.

_Mentir, mentir, ah quel plaisir, vouloir séduire, tout réécrire._

Malgré ma transformation, tu ne sourcilles même pas un petit peu. C'est vrai que ce n'est pas la première fois que tu me vois comme ça, ne suis-je pas magnifique ? Je ressemble à un ange avec ces ailes d'un blanc immaculé.

_Tout le monde ment, les vieillards, les enfants._

Je brasse de l'air et je virevolte avec joie dans les airs tout en continuant de chantonner cette chanson avec un sourire inébranlable.

_Tout le monde prend, sa petite vie pour un roman._

Tu n'es pas un homme comme les autres, tu es mon mec, mon mec à moi ! Aucun autre spécimen de la race humaine n'atteindra la valeur que tu représentes pour moi même si mille ans devaient s'écouler.

_Mentir, mentir, comme on respire, cacher le pire, dans un sourire._

Tout mon corps est transcendé de bonheur alors que je continue ma parade autour de toi dans les airs. On pourrait comparer cela à une parade nuptiale lors de la saison des amours, c'est de toute beauté n'est-ce pas ?

_Tout le monde ment, même une fois de temps en temps_

J'en pleure d'émotions comme si j'avais toujours fait ce genre de choses que sont le chant et la danse, je suis un vrai artiste dans l'âme !

_Faire le paon, c'est quand même pas si méchant._

Je redescends sur la terre ferme pour m'agenouiller devant toi comme si j'allais te demander en mariage. Bien entendu, ce n'est pas le cas car ce sera toi qui devras me demander ma main quand tu l'auras jugé nécessaire. Je me mets dans cette position pour fredonner devant toi les dernières phrases de la chanson.

_Mentir, mentir, ah quel plaisir, ne pas tout dire, ne pas faire souffrir._

Pour la première fois depuis que j'ai commencé à chanter, tu daignes me regarder mais avec une grande attention cette fois, pas comme au début. Tu ne peux pas savoir combien cela me ravit !

_Tout le monde ment, même une fois de temps en temps._

Tu t'assieds sur une des chaises, un coude appuyé sur l'accoudoir gauche de celle-ci, l'air intéressé par ce que je fais. Je me lève et je donne un chaste baiser sur tes lèvres juste à la fin de la phrase de cette mélodie.

_Faire le paon, c'est quand même pas si méchant._

Je fais quelques tours sur moi-même en fermant les yeux pour mieux profiter de l'instant présent. Ce moment de bonheur est bientôt fini et après je te dirais que je t'aime, comme d'habitude, je ne me lasse jamais de te le dire. Il n'est pas nécessaire que tu le penses vraiment, j'ai juste besoin que tu me le dises souvent.

_Mentir, mentir, ah quel plaisir !_

Je m'approche à nouveau de ton visage en te regardant fixement, tu me rends mon regard car tu en adoptes un de même ampleur. Tes yeux sont puissants, virils, flamboyants, je pourrais m'y noyer sans mal comme dans une rivière.

A nouveau, j'avance mes lèvres vers les tiennes mais plus lentement, beaucoup plus lentement, ce baiser sera plus profond que le précèdent parce que nous y mêlerons notre langue. Tu ne bouges point, tu m'attends sans doute. Nos lèvres ne sont qu'à quelques millimètres de distance avant de pouvoir se sceller dans un baiser empli de chaleur... Oh !

« Tu ne t'attendais pas à ça hein déchet ? »

Le chef de la Varia a repoussé le visage de son amant avec son flingue avant de le lui mettre dans la bouche. Cela aurait du troubler l'albinos ? Lui faire peur ? Il n'est pas comme ça et Xanxus le sait pertinemment. Il a agit de la sorte pour chauffer Byakuran ou peut-être pour l'énerver. A moins qu'il ne s'agisse des deux à la fois ? De toute façon, cela a marché à merveille vu la réaction de l'homme aux ailes blanches.

Il sourit malicieusement en agissant comme si il avale le flingue. Il prend la main de Xus-xus et la bouge pour qu'il retire l'arme de sa bouche mais elle reste quand même pointé sur lui. Toujours avec un sang-froid et un degré d'hormones supérieures à la moyenne, Byakuran léche le revolver de la même manière que si ça aurait été le sexe du brun.

L'albinos le prend entre ses deux mains et le caresse, il passe sa langue tout autour de l'arme et mort férocement le canon deux ou quatre fois.

Il s'agit là d'une invitation on ne peut plus explicite mais Xanxus n'en tient pas compte. Il se lève, sans se préoccuper du fait que son amant se trouve encore sur ses genoux et qu'en se mettant debout cela le fait tomber. Il ôte sa veste et la met sur sa chaise.

« Tu pensais être le seul à avoir préparé quelque chose ?

- Hein ? »

A la grande surprise de Byakuran, la musique repart mais cette fois, c'est une autre chanson ! Le Chef de la Varia fait quelques pas autour de son amant et l'aide à se relever avant de commencer à chanter :

_Ça faisait si longtemps, que je n'entendais plus ta voix._

Alors déchet, je ne me débrouille pas trop mal hein ? Et ce n'est que le début, attends de voir de la suite.

_Ça faisait si longtemps, oui comment ça va ?_

Tu es toujours souriant et à force, ça en devient même énervant bien que j'ai fini par m'y habituer avec le temps.

_J'ai pensé à toi bien souvent, mais je n'osais t'appeler._

Je chante avec un sourire en coin sur le visage car cette chanson, je l'ai choisi pour toi. N'est-elle pas extrêmement passionnelle, espèce de déchet radioactif ?

_Je croyais que tu m'en voulais, que tu m'avais oublié._

Mpf ! Je crois que tu aimerais entendre des paroles d'amour plus souvent. Merde et puis quoi encore, tu me prends pour qui, déchet ! Je ne suis pas une de ces connes de midinettes qui se la joue constamment style fleur bleue !

_Je viens dîner ce soir, j'arrive, attends-moi._

J'arrache d'un coup les boutons de ma chemise ce qui me permet de l'enlever, et je la jette sur ton visage qui est complètement subjugué par mon charme de mâle en chaleur.

_Je viens dîner ce soir, tout comme autrefois._

Malgré toute l'arrogance que je montre quotidiennement, c'est légèrement différent avec toi, pas que je l'ai constaté par moi-même, ce sont mes putains de larbins qui me l'ont dit. Pour une fois que cette bande de bouseux sert à quelque chose...

_Je te vois déjà dans l'entrée, avec le sourire que j'aimais._

Je me lèche les lèvres en te fixant avec un regard pétrifiant auquel tu succombes instantanément en tombant à genoux sur le sol. Trop facile ! Tu n'as même pas tenu dix secondes face à la prestance que je dégage en m'exposant ainsi face à toi.

_Et j'aurai trop de mal, à ne pas t'embrasser._

J'approche ma main de ta joue, suivi de près par mes lèvres... que j'arrête avant de pouvoir de t'embrasser. Il faut savoir être joueur avec son mec mais patience, je me taperais ton petit cul plus tard.

_Je viens dîner ce soir, au plus tard à huit heures._

Torse nu face à l'albinos qui me sert d'amant, je continue d'être provoquant tout en ayant une voix très « chaude. » Tu n'as pas fait le moindre geste depuis que j'ai commencé à chanter cette chanson débile mais tu baves d'extase depuis déjà un bon bout de temps.

_J'ai bien changé crois-moi, je serai à l'heure._

Je balades mes mains sur mon torse et je caresse mes tétons en montrant que j'aime ça, que je prends mon pied ! Je me tripote la queue en glissant ma main dans mon pantalon avec ma respiration qui devient haletante au fur et à mesure des attouchements que je pratique sur mon corps.

_J'aurai tant de choses à te dire, qu'avant même le temps d'un sourire._

Finalement, je me décide à t'aider à te relever pour la deuxième fois, je te tire par les bras et tu te retrouves contre mon torse. Tu rougis de plus belle et je te trouve mignon comme ça. Heureusement, tu parviens quand même à rester debout et ça vaut mieux ainsi, sinon je t'aurais descendu de suite car te voir t'écrouler sur la scène aurait gâché ma prestation.

_Je serai devant la porte de ta maison._

Tu me tiens par la taille, moi je ne peux pas faire pareil à cause de tes ailes. Tu ne prononces pas le moindre mot, tu te contentes d'arborer ton habituel sourire de complaisance et ça marche bien !

_Ça faisait si longtemps, que je ne me dépêchais plus._

Je chatouille les plumes de tes ailes avec mes doigts et ça te fait gémir et rougir. J'ai découvert un nouveau point sensible de ton corps, c'est toujours bon à savoir. Tes cris semblables à ceux d'une vierge dépucelée me font bander un max !

_J'ai quitté le bureau, me voilà dans les rues._

Je m'imagine en train de vivre la situation que je te chante. Je quitte le manoir de la Varia dans la soirée pour partir en route vers ta maison. J'ai l'emploi du temps de la soirée en tête : se soûler et puis baiser !

_Je me suis encore mal garé, pour t'acheter des fleurs._

J'apporte un bouquet contenant tes fleurs préférés, des chocolat contenant tous un aphrodisiaque ainsi que des marshmallows... alcoolisés. Non je n'ai rien acheté moi-même, c'est là que je me rends compte que les merdeux qui me servent de larbins sont utiles à autre chose que cirer mes pompes.

_Les roses rouges que tu aimais, tu vois je n'ai pas oublié._

Quand j'arrive chez toi, tu es heureux de recevoir autant de cadeaux de la part de ton amant. Je n'ai pas acheté moi-même ces cadeaux mais je les ai choisis et c'est déjà un effort considérable de ma part ! En plus, j'ai bougé mon derrière pour venir chez toi et je fais pas ce genre de trucs tous les jours avec n'importe qui !

_Je viens dîner ce soir, j'arrive, attends-moi._

Une fois la soirée bien entamée et après que nous ayons chacun descendus une bonne dizaine de bières, je sais qu'on ne va pas tarder à s'amuser. Surtout que j'ai une meilleur descente que toi et que tu as du mal à tenir l'alcool malgré tout tes « entraînements. »

_Je viens dîner ce soir, tout comme autrefois._

Dès que je suis certain que tu es presque hors-service, je m'approche de ton corps, de ta peau. Ma langue passe sur ton cou en remontant progressivement sur ta joue. Après, je me dirige vers ta bouche où j'y introduit ma langue qui se mélange avec la tienne. Tu fermes les yeux quand je t'embrasse et j'en fais de même après quelques secondes tout en t'étreignant contre mon torse.

_Je te vois déjà dans l'entrée, avec le sourire que j'aimais._

On s'écarte au moment où l'on doit recouvrir notre respiration et tu me fixes intensément en ayant les joues roses bonbons, on en mangerait... non je déconne.

_Et j'aurai trop de mal, à ne pas t'embrasser._

Nos vêtements volent à travers la pièce, à commencer par les tiens. Ils atterrissent sur ton chat qui dormait. Il est tellement en rogne d'avoir été réveille qu'il les met en lambeaux. C'est dommage car tu m'as dit que tout tes vêtements avaient été envoyé au pressing et que c'étaient tes derniers. Tant pis, tu resteras tout le temps à poil !

_Je viens dîner ce soir, au plus tard à huit heures._

Plus tard dans la nuit, quand on a terminé de baiser, je te regarde dormir dans tes bras. On dort ensemble sur le sol de ton salon, ma veste nous sert de couverture.

_J'ai bien changé crois-moi, je serai à l'heure._

Ce n'est qu'un de ces foutus rêves ou fantasmes qui me traversent l'esprit. Merde ! Pourquoi j'arrive pas pas à rêver à autre chose du genre : le suicide tant attendu de Levi ou le meurtre de l'autre tapette aux lunettes de mioche mais, qui ferait la paperasse et la cuisine sans eux ? Merde !

_J'aurai tant de choses à te dire, qu'avant même le temps d'un sourire._

Ça ne va pas tarder, je vais bientôt craquer, j'ai envie de te prendre tout de suite. J'ai mon sexe qui grandit dangereusement dans mon pantalon et si ça continue, il va finir par craquer avant moi.

_Je serai devant la porte de ta maison._

Tu es dans le même état que moi, c'est très visible. Mais cette chanson est presque finie, on va pouvoir se lâcher et baiser comme des bêtes enragées !

_Je viens dîner ce soir, j'arrive, attends-moi._

Ce rendez-vous que nous avons est... plutôt intéressant, ça me change de la barbante paperasserie qu'on me ramène constamment. Et puis je me marre bien et c'est pas à cause du boucan que font mes larbins pour une fois.

_Je viens dîner ce soir, tout comme autrefois._

J'ai l'air d'une merde à me pavaner ainsi mais bon, j'en ai rien à foutre pour le moment, on se marre tous les deux et ça me va.

_Je te vois déjà dans l'entrée, avec le sourire que j'aimais._

Tu es devant moi, allongé sur la table en étant sur le dos. Tu m'attends on dirait et tu sais ce qui va arriver hein... Ran-ran ?

_Et j'aurai trop de mal, à ne pas t'embrasser._

On a notre front collé l'un en face de l'autre, nos langues jouent déjà ensemble de manière provocante. C'en est trop... je colle ta tête contre la mienne et je t'embrasse furieusement en mélangeant rapidement ma langue avec la tienne.

L'albinos ferme les yeux le premier tandis que le chef de la Varia approfondit l'échange entre leurs deux bouches. Les joues de Byakuran s'empourprent de rouge alors que le brun commence à descendre sa langue le long de son corps. Il s'arrête à son cou qu'il mort férocement à plusieurs reprises avant de reprendre sa descente. Une fois près du torse, il fait circuler sa langue sur chaque parcelle de chair en prenant garde à n'en oublier aucune.

Pendant la réalisation de cette tâche, il prend appui sur une main et se sert de l'autre pour caresser le visage gémissant de son amant. Après quatre ou cinq passages, la lassitude se fait ressentir et donc, ils passent à autre chose. Les deux hommes se mettent debout et Xanxus se dirige derrière Byakuran.

Le chef de la Varia touche les ailes de son ange et bien sûr, celui esquisse quelques plaintes de plaisir sous ce contact. D'habitude, ce sont les cris de douleur qui ravissent Xus-xus mais apparemment, ceux de plaisir de son homme lui plaisent aussi. Il prend vite goût aux réactions de son amant et c'est pour ça qu'il s'amuse avec ses ailes. Il en saisit une entre ces deux mains et la frotte énergiquement.

« Ah-ha-ha... Xus-xus... ha...

- Boucles-là et déguste ! »

Xanxus agrippe la tête de Ran-ran et l'embrasse sans lui le laisser le temps de prononcer un mot de plus et la repousse en arrière une fois le baiser achevé. Le brun recommence son jeu avec les ailes de son ange sauf que cette fois, il ne fait pas que frotter un seul endroit. Après avoir saisit une partie des ailes dans ses deux mains, il les fait descendre jusqu'au dos de Byakuran pour ensuite les remonter jusqu'à l'extrémité et ainsi de suite...

Une nouvelle vague de plaintes se fait entendre sous les caresses incessantes du chef de la Varia. A force de produire de tels sons, ça va devenir des cris ! Byakuran est déjà dans un tel état alors que ce n'est que le début... ça promet pour la suite !

Alors que Xanxus continue ses frottements sur une des ailes de son Ran-ran, celui-ci se dit que se servir de son autre aile pour se chauffer encore plus est une bonne idée. Il plie légèrement son aile et se frotte le pantalon au niveau de l'entrejambe avec. Il aurait pu le faire avec ses mains mais un peu d'originalité dans la manière de se donner du plaisir ne fait pas mal de temps à autre. Surtout que, ses mains étant libre, il peut les utiliser pour participer aussi à l'action présente.

Donc, tandis que Xus-xus s'attèle toujours au même exercice, l'albinos essaie de tripoter l'entrejambe de son copain qui est toujours dans son pantalon alors que lui-même se donne du plaisir avec une de ses ailes. Ayant parfaitement remarqué et compris le souhait de son partenaire, le chef de la Varia arrête de toucher les belles ailes blanches de Ran-ran et il déboutonne son pantalon. Il en profite même pour l'enlever et le jeter derrière lui, il ne lui reste plus que son caleçon, il s'assied ensuite sur une chaise.

Comment résister à une telle invitation se dit Byakuran ? Plutôt que de simplement toucher ce pénis qui n'attendait que lui... pourquoi ne pas y goûter également ? Il arrête instantanément ce qu'il fait et se retourne pour ensuite se mettre à quatre pattes devant le caleçon de son « maître » où l'érection est clairement visible pour le plus grand plaisir de Ran-ran. Il observe quelques instants ce bas-ventre au garde-à-vous et commence à passer ses lèvres dessus sans pour autant le retirer du boxer. C'est chaud, tout dur, le sentir sous sa bouche lui procure une pluie de sensations à travers tout le corps. Un filet de salive coule sur le caleçon du brun.

Après avoir suffisamment tâter ce pénis de ses lèvres, l'albinos abaisse le boxer de son Xus-xus jusqu'au bas des jambes et le lui retire. Cette fois, il lèche son sexe de haut en bas avidement et répète cette opération maintes et maintes fois sans éprouver la moindre lassitude. Cependant, au bout d'un certain temps, Byakuran avale la verge de son amant avec un grand entrain. Des va-et-vient qui se font tout d'abord à faible allure mais Xanxus ne gémit pas aussi fort que l'albinos bien sûr. Ses bruits sont assez faibles et il faut bien tendre l'oreille pour les entendre, ce que fait Ran-ran et cela le ravit tellement d'entendre sa voix. Les fois où le chef de la Varia est en proie au désir sont des moments mémorables et délectables dont on aime profiter chaque seconde.

L'albinos use de sa bouche de manière habile pour exercer sa fellation, il avale entièrement l'entrejambe du brun ou partiellement afin de profiter un maximum de son goût et des sensations que cela lui procurent. Il ne se contente pas de seulement sucer son membre en érection, il le caresse d'une main alors qu'il le lèche de bas en haut et inversement plusieurs fois. Et pendant cela, le sexe de Xanxus commence à s'imprégner de l'odeur de Byakuran car il vient de le coller contre sa joue en le frottant dessus. Ahhhh... tellement chaud ! Ran-ran reprend le haut du pénis dans sa bouche pour le sucer de nouveau.

Au bout d'un certain temps, il arrive ce qui doit arriver, le chef de la Varia ne parvient plus à se retenir et implose, ce qui donne une bonne giclée de purée sur le visage de l'albinos. Le brun se penche immédiatement sur le visage de son amant et le nettoie de toute la semence qu'il vient de répandre dessus. Sa langue est l'outil propice à ce nettoyage, il la passe sur les joues de Byakuran et le coin de l'œil, pour ensuite la faire circuler sur ses lèvres afin d'en tracer le contour. Quand c'est fait, il l'introduit dans la bouche de son copain pour lui ravir un énième baiser qu'il ne refuserait pas pour rien au monde !

Quand ils écartent leur visage, Xanxus tourne son Ran-ran pour l'avoir de dos et le prend dans ses bras assez chaleureusement. Il est le seul à être nu pour le moment mais... ça ne va pas tarder à changer. L'étreinte offerte par son Xus-xus fait grandement plaisir à l'albinos, surtout qu'en temps normal, c'est loin d'être son genre. Rapidement, les mains du chef de la Varia se baladent sur le pantalon de son copain pour lui tripoter l'entrejambe sauf que cette fois, il en profite aussi pour défaire son vêtement pour avoir accès à cet objet tant convoité. Une fois le pantalon ôté des jambes de son propriétaire, le brun peut s'adonner pleinement à l'activité qui lui traverse la tête.

Alors, Xanxus agrippe le bas-ventre de Byakuran d'une main pendant qu'il se sert de l'autre pour caresser à nouveau le torse musclé de son partenaire en suçant avec engouement son cou. Vu l'entrain manifesté par le chef de la Varia, on peut se demander si il ne dévore pas sa proie mais quand on couche avec un mec du calibre de Xanxus c'est toujours comme ça. De toute façon, Ran-ran a l'habitude des pratiques de son copain. Les mouvements de frictions exercés continuellement sur son sexe, les mains baladeuses de Xus-xus sur sa musculature d'Hercule et puis sa bouche avec laquelle il goûte sensuellement à la peau de son cou... c'est divin.

Et encore, le brun ne s'arrête pas en si bon chemin. En plus de ces précédentes actions, Xanxus commence à remuer son corps pour que son pénis frotte le derrière de son partenaire. Il ne l'introduit pas en lui, le moment final auquel on doit s'adonner lors d'un rapport sexuel normal n'est pas encore arrivé. Toutes ces opérations répétées maintes et maintes fois... les mains de Xus-xus touchant sa peau, pinçant ses tétons avec plaisir. On peut supposer que Byakuran est le seul à prendre son pied, c'est faux ! Le chef de la Varia rougit quelques fois sous l'intensité des gestes qu'il entreprend sur le corps de son Ran-ran mais heureusement, celui-ci est tellement en proie au plaisir qu'il ne remarque pas l'état de son amant. Comme on dit, chacun son tour n'est-ce pas ? C'est maintenant à l'albinos d'atteindre le summum de l'extase dans un grand cri bien que la suite promet clairement de le porter aux portes du paradis. Le sperme qui s'écoule de son bas-ventre se répand sur le sol de la scène.

Après ça, Byakuran se mit à quatre pattes sur la table car il sait que Xanxus doit le préparer à le recevoir. Il sait aussi qu'avec l'habituelle délicatesse de Xus-xus dans ce genre de choses, il aura très mal dans le bas du dos le lendemain. Bah, cela lui importe peu, au fil du temps il s'est habitué à cette rudesse dans le comportement de son amant. Donc, l'albinos pose deux doigts sur ses fesses et les écarte... ça veut tout dire ! Cependant, le chef de la Varia ne se jette pas tout de suite dans l'antre de Byakuran. Tout d'abord, il se lèche les doigts de ses deux mains maintes et maintes fois, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient suffisamment humides avant d'entrer dans l'intimité de Ran-ran.

Une trentaine de secondes plus tard, étant fin prêt pour la suite, le brun s'approche de l'arrière-train de l'albinos. Il commence sur-le-champ par glisser trois doigts en lui. La douce sensation d'une partie de Xus-xus en lui, procure à Byakuran un sentiment de bien-être indéfinissable. En plus de ses cris qui ne cessent de retentir dans la pièce à chaque fois que son amant s'y met sérieusement avec lui. Déjà que dès le début quand ce n'est que de simples attouchements, il halète au point de s'étouffer mais lorsque le brun le pénètre avec ses doigts ou son sexe, cela le fait pousser des hurlements à en perdre la voix. Mais là, comme toujours, Xanxus y va durement dès le début.

Il effectue des allées et venues avec ses trois doigts dans les fesses de l'albinos. Les gémissements que poussent Ran-ran se mêlent à sa respiration qui, comme celle du chef de la Varia, devient de plus en plus haletante. Il perdure son mouvement pendant un bon moment en maintenant une allure de tambour battant. Quand il juge bon de rajouter davantage de pression à son compagnon, Xus-xus glisse sa main toute entière dans l'intimité de l'albinos. Vite... très vite... très très vite... très très très vite... très très très très vite... A l'instant où l'intérieur de Byakuran devient plus glissant, le chef de la Varia change de main et reprit encore son petit exercice. Bah oui, il a humidifié ses deux mains, ce n'est pas pour laisser l'autre dans l'inaptitude. Sauf que là, il ne s'arrête pas à la simple intrusion de sa main dans l'anus de son partenaire non, en plus de ça, il tripote avec amusement les couilles de son copain.

Ran-ran est encore une fois ravit des actions entreprit par son compagnon à part qu'il pense avoir suffisamment attendu et qu'il est prêt à recevoir le gros pénis du brun dans ses fesses. Avant cela, le chef de la Varia retire sa main et en profite pour la lécher afin de goûter au liquide répandu sur elle. Le nettoyage étant effectué, Xanxus prend son amant dans les bras et le ramène par terre et ils s'assirent tous les deux. Xus-xus garde son homme dans ses bras, son entrejambe collé contre le dos de l'albinos. Il passe un coup de langue sur la joue de Byakuran avant de soulever son corps avant de le laisser s'empaler sur sa verge toute redressée.

L'intrusion se fait très violemment mais bon, on ne change pas les habitudes du chef de la Varia aussi facilement. C'est toujours pareil, l'intérieur de Ran-ran est très étroit mais cela ne fait que rendre les entrées et les sorties du chef de la Varia encore plus rapides. Lors de ces va-et-vient, Byakuran tourne sa tête en arrière pour quémander un baiser auprès des lèvres de son bien-aimé. La bouche de l'albinos vient se poser sur celle du brun et leurs langues se joignirent avant de s'embrasser. Suite à ce baiser, Ran-ran se met à quatre par terre comme le gentil chien-chien qu'il est aux yeux de son Xus-xus. Exact, il est le cabot de Xanxus, mais son cabot préféré !

Une fois dans sa position... perverse, Byakuran a droit à une nouvelle rafale de mouvements dont la cadence ne cesse de s'accélérer. L'albinos se tripote le pénis et les couilles en sentant le gros saucisson de son compagnon se glisser encore et encore et encore plus profondément dans son petit cul de psychopathe pervers en manque. Il est vrai qu'à cause de son boulot, le chef de la Varia et Ran-ran n'ont pu baiser depuis presque un mois ! L'abstinence est dure... surtout si on s'appelle Byakuran et que comme son amant, on a besoin de rapports sexuels presque tous les jours.

Enfin bref, comme ça fait beaucoup beaucoup trop longtemps qu'il n'a pas baisé avec son Xus-xus, il en profitera un maximum maintenant. On ne sait pas ce qui peut arriver dans l'avenir donc autant profiter au mieux de l'instant présent car réfréner ses pulsions ou ne pouvoir les assouvir est une chose extrêmement difficile. Après être resté un bon moment à quatre pattes, les deux amants passent à une nouvelle position.

Xanxus reprend son compagnon dans ses bras et il se couche sur le dos sur la scène en maintenant son étreinte et son geste de pénétration. Le corps de son amant sur le sien alors qu'il continue ses allées et venues dans son intimité en haletant de plus en plus sous l'intense ardeur de leurs ébats qu'ils continuent avec le même entrain qu'à l'accoutumée. Les soupirs de plaisirs poussés par Xus-xus deviennent finalement audibles tant il est difficile de retenir sa voix dans une telle frénésie de mouvements.

Ah ! Le chef de la Varia le sent... il va venir, non il va pas venir chercher des glaces pour les manger en amoureux avec son Ran-ran ! Il vient... il s'apprête à venir... ahhhh ! Sa semence se déverse dans les fesses de son amant mais une partie se retrouve sur son torse vu que le corps de l'albinos se trouve au-dessus du sien. Les deux hommes s'assirent sur le sol de la scène en se regardant. Ils jouèrent un peu avec leur langue, les liant mutuellement ou les touchant seulement, avant de les rapprocher pour s'embrasser une dernière fois.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Xus-xus et Ran-ran se sont rhabillés et fin prêts à partir. Ils vont quitter les lieux et passer la nuit chez l'albinos. Comme l'a prévu Xanxus, le programme sera : se soûler et puis baiser. Quand ils sont devant la porte d'entrée, le brun enlace son compagnon à la grande surprise de celui-ci.

« Je t'aime, alors... »

Hein ? Le tant redouté, affreux, méchant, diabolique, et sanguinaire chef de la Varia. Il vient de lui dire qu'il l'aime ? Byakuran a tant espéré l'entendre au moins une fois lors de la vie normale et pas seulement lorsqu'ils couchent ensemble. Le joie, le bonheur et la gaieté l'envahirent mais... ce moment de plaisir est de courte durée quand un revolver est pointé en direction de sa tête.

« Alors avant qu'on aille chez toi, ramène-moi du bourbon et du vin, et pas une piquette hein ? Ou je te bute !

- Ahahahaha, d'accord Xus-xus, va chez moi en avance, je te ramènerai ton alcool préféré !

- T'as intérêt déchet !

- Au fait, qui s'occupera de « nettoyer derrière nous »?

- « Ils » s'en occuperont, c'est plus nos oignons merde !

- Je suis bien d'accord. »

Et ils s'en vont mais bon, il faut bien l'avouer, c'est le meilleur anniversaire qu'a passé Xanxus même s'il préfère crever plutôt que de l'avouer à quiconque. Surtout que le chef de la Varia ne sait pas une chose, c'est que Byakuran a un magnétophone avec lui. Il l'a initialement prévu pour enregistrer sur cassette une de leur partie de jambe-en-l'air mais il a oublié de l'arrêter après qu'ils ont terminé et donc, la petite phrase qu'a prononcé Xanxus est enregistré ! Non, l'albinos n'a pas l'intention de s'en servir pour faire du chantage et ramasser un paquet de fric, c'est juste que se repasser ses paroles en boucle pendant la journée... ce sera merveilleux ! Et la nuit, Ran-ran fera de beaux rêves, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Ça a beau être l'anniversaire de Xanxus, Byakuran est tellement heureux qu'on peut se demander si c'est pas son anniversaire que l'on fête aujourd'hui.

**Prochain (et dernier) chapitre : l'identité des "ils" dont parle Xanxus avec un petit lemon sur eux-deux. ^^**


	2. Nerner et Ichi

**Les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano. Je suis sûr que vous vous demandez qui sont les « ils » dont parlait Xanxus au chapitre précédent. Ce sont également eux qui ont mis en route la musique pour nos deux chanteurs improvisés car il fallait bien quelqu'un pour ça. L'identité de ces deux personnes est dévoilé ici avec un petit lemon sur eux-deux car c'est un pairing trop peu exploité !**

_Ner-ner et Ichi_

« Ils » s'en occuperont, c'est plus nos oignons merde ! »

Eh oui, de qui Xanxus parlaient-ils à ce moment-là ? Pour le savoir, revenons en arrière, au moment où Xus-xus et Ran-ran chantaient à commencer par Byakuran.

POV

« Attention... musique ! »

A cet instant, les deux hommes dans la salle de commande mirent en route la musique pour l'albinos. Il fallait préciser que de là où ils étaient, ils avaient une vue parfaite sur la scène et sur les deux personnes s'y trouvant. Ils purent donc observer la magnifique interprétation de Ran-ran sur la chanson qu'il avait choisi. La parade qu'il effectua ainsi que la sensualité qu'il dégageait au fur et à mesure que la chanson progressait. Les deux hommes ayant mis en route la musique semblaient partager le doux sentiment qui planait dans la salle.

Quand la chanson de Byakuran se termina, le blond et le rouquin avaient subitement très chaud mais ne s'en soucièrent guère et ne le montrèrent pas... pour le moment. Il vint ensuite la seconde chanson, celle de Xanxus. Dès qu'ils mirent en route la musique, ils observèrent également la prestation du chef de la Varia. Cette fois, la tension qui émanait de la scène était plus que palpable à tel point que Spanner ne put se retenir d'enlacer son Shoichi.

« Sp-pa-Spanner... qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Voyons Ichi ? Ne vois-tu pas ce qu'ils sont en train de faire ? N'es-tu pas aussi excité que ces deux mecs-là ?

- Mais j-j-j-je... ne...

- Je vais vérifier par moi-même ! »

Le blond glissa une main dans le pantalon du rouquin et caressa tout d'abord son bas-ventre qui était recouvert par son caleçon. Il le massa légèrement en tendant ses doigts devant la bouche de Ichi. Celui-ci ne put retenir sa voix et avala également quelques-uns des doigts que son ami lui avait présenté. Après une trentaine de secondes où Spanner s'était contenté de tripoter Sho-chan, il se décida à le déshabiller. Tout d'abord, il déboutonna le bouton de son pantalon, ensuite il rabaissa sa braguette, pour finalement descendre son pantalon ainsi que son boxer jusqu'au niveau des jambes. Non, il le ne l'avait pas retiré, ce n'était pas nécessaire. En plus de ça, il ouvrit sa chemise afin que le torse de son bien-aimé soit à découvert.

Pour une fois, Ner-ner souhaitait pénétrer son Ichi le plus rapidement possible, il ne voulait pas attendre. Cependant, ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il ne s'amuserait pas ! Spanner sortit une clé à molette de sa poche droite. Quand Irie vit l'outil, il se demanda à quelle utilisation son partenaire vouait cet objet. Ça... il n'allait pas tarder à le savoir !

Le blond murmura certaines paroles à son amant :

« Mets-toi à quatre pattes, s'il te plaît Ichi... »

Shoichi rougit de gêne sous la demande on ne peut plus embarrassante de son compagnon mais il s'exécuta. Spanner se positionna devant les fesses de Sho-chan, la clé à la main. Avant de l'utiliser, il saisit une fesse avec chaque main et commença à lécher son intérieur avec précaution. Il tenait à nettoyer à fond l'arrière-train de Irie avant de passer à la suite. Des coups de langues par-ci par-là, il écarta bien ses fesses pour que rien n'échappe à sa langue.

Une fois que cette tâche fut remplie, Ner-ner introduisit le manche de la clé dans le derrière de Sho-chan. Cela arracha une grimace au rouquin, alors c'est la manière dont il comptait se servir de ça ? Il stoppa rapidement ses réflexions quand il sentit la clé à molette aller et venir en lui. Les gémissements que poussait Irie faisaient rougir de plaisir le blond. C'était plutôt bon, c'est la première fois qu'il sentait un objet qu'on avait introduit en lui.

Au bout d'un certain temps, Spanner sortit un tournevis cruciforme de sa poche gauche et rangea la clé dans l'autre proche. Nouvel objet mais même utilisation, il glissa le manche du tournevis dans les fesses de Ichi. La sensation était différente de celle de la clé à molette mais pourtant... C'était assez bon, sans pour autant être excellent... ce n'était pas la même chose que d'habitude. Spanner continua ses va-et-vient avec le manche du tournevis qu'il avait inséré dans l'arrière-train de Ichi.

« Spa-Spanner... aarrr-arra-arrête avec ça, ce n'est... ce n'est pas agréable...

- Mmm ?

- Je ne veux plus ça... Il déglutit péniblement avant de reprendre. Je ttt-tt-te-tttttt-e-te v-e-eee-e-euxx... toi...

- Oh ? »

Cette simple phrase suffit à provoquer en Spanner une explosion de sentiments et ses pulsions prirent le dessus instantanément. Il retira le tournevis et le jeta derrière lui avant de défaire rapidement son pantalon et il pénétra directement Ichi en passant ses bras autour de se taille. L'intrusion arracha un petit cri de plaisir au rouquin car il préférait quand même sentir en lui le pénis de Spanner qu'un vulgaire objet. Tandis que le blond entamait ses allées et venues dans le derrière de Irie, il masturba son sexe d'une main alors qu'il maintenait l'autre autour de la taille de son amant.

Spanner perdura ses mouvements d'entrée et de sortie sous un rythme qui s'alliait parfaitement avec les gémissements du rouquin. Et puis, après un énième mouvement de friction sur le bas-ventre de Ichi, celui-ci poussa un cri de plaisir sous la jouissance qui venait d'arriver pour lui. Le sperme coula sur la main du blond mais au lieu de s'empresser de la nettoyer, il caressa le torse de Irie afin de la nettoyer.

Ses va-et-vient perdurèrent durant un long moment et, l'instant final de la jouissance arriva maintenant pour Spanner, juste avant de relâcher sa semence, il se retira pour ne pas salir l'intérieur de Shoichi. Il remua son sexe plusieurs fois et son sperme atterrit sur le sol. Après ça, le blond colla son corps contre un bras du rouquin. D'ailleurs, c'est Shoichi prit la parole :

« Mais franchement, c'est vraiment une coïncidence on ne peut plus troublante qu'ils nous aient appelés tous les deux pour le même service.

- Oui c'est vrai que quand j'y repense. Byakuran qui vient nous voir pour qu'on lui rende un service ça d'accord, mais que le chef de la Varia vienne un jour après et nous demande le même. Je pense qu'on a bien fait de ne pas prévenir Xanxus que Byakuran avait une surprise pour lui et inversement.

- Oui, je suis d'accord... Son visage devient rouge. Ner-ner. »

En entendant le rouquin l'appeler par ce surnom, le blond lui donna un baiser aussi doux qu'une plume sur ses lèvres et quand il s'écarta il dit :

« Merci Ichi !

- D-dd-d-de rien.. »

Le blond prit Shoichi par les épaules et l'amena contre lui tout en s'allongeant lui-même sur le sol en recouvrant leur corps d'une couverture qui avait été amené par Spanner pour cet instant.

« Euh... je sais que c'est bizarre de dire... ça, mais on devrait pas aller nettoyer vu qu'ils... »

Le blond posa un doigt sur la bouche de son rouquin.

« Plus tard, on a largement le temps vu que Byakuran a réservé cette salle pour toute la journée. Dormons maintenant Shoichi, on s'occupera du nettoyage après un peu de repos.

- D'accord. »

Irie s'enfouit contre le torse de son compagnon et ils s'endormirent ainsi tous les deux, en amoureux.

Fin POV


End file.
